1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voltage adjustment system, and particularly to a voltage adjustment system for electrical testing of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices such as computers may require electrical testing before delivery. Different operating circuits of the electronic device require different operating voltages during the electrical testing process. For example, electrical testing an electronic device may require operating voltages of 3.3 volts, 5 volts, and 12 volts, and when testing whether the electronic device works abnormally when the operating voltages have slightly changed, the operating voltages of 3.3 volts, 5 volts, and 12 volts may need to be slightly adjusted.
Different power supplies are needed to provide different operating voltages, and voltage adjustment circuits are needed to slightly adjust the operating voltages. Thus, many testing equipments lead to circuit complexity, and high cost.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a voltage adjustment system which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.